Cruzando los Pirineos
by Eakeles
Summary: Serie de historias individuales que hablan de la relación de España y Francia, amistad y romance, Spance sobre todo, aunque no siempre. Con participación de Prusia, mi OC Andorra, Nyotalia y más.
1. El baloncesto y la cocina

Hetalia, Francia (Francis Bonnefoy) y España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo) pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, no a mí.**  
><strong>

**El baloncesto y la cocina**

- ¡Buaaaaa! ¿Por qué, mon cher? ¿Qué te ha hecho tu hermanito Francis para que le trates así?

Esto es lo qimoteaba un Francia abrazado a España por el pecho con los brazos y con las piernas en la cintura. El pobre español no podía evitar lamentarse de su suerte al tener a semejante vecino pegajoso mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

- Francis, para ya, que no es para tanto – dijo mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo o, más bien, intento de asfixia de su vecino – venga suéltame.

- ¡Qué no es para tanto! – gritó Francia aumentando su agarre ante el objetivo de liberarse del castaño – me has humillado, ¿ahora con qué cara miraré al resto de los países? Y ni hablar de mis ciudadanos, ¿qué van a pensar de mí después de tan descarada derrota? – dijo teatralmente el galo sin dejar de agarrase y gimotear.

- Mira que eres exagerado, que solo ha sido un partido de baloncesto ¡y ni siquiera era oficial! - contradijo España que ya estaba empezando a hartarse– además, en tu casa prefieren el fútbol.

Como media hora después con tirones, achuchones, golpes, gimoteos y lágrimas Antonio consiguió liberarse del asfixiante abrazo de Francis y dejó al pobre francés con un par de chichones en la cabeza, aunque su cuerpo también fue víctima de las uñas de Francia, que no quería separarse de él de ninguna de las maneras.

Francis estaba molesto, cuando Antonio se había librado de su agarre le había dejado caer sin ninguna compasión sobre el suelo, ganándose un, para nada agradable, impresionante dolor de culo, para colmo el castaño no parecía ni un poquito arrepentido y tampoco mostraba ningún signo de compasión. Se levantó con toda la gracia que le caracterizaba y frunció el ceño antes de volver a dirigirse a la otra nación.

- Te parecerá bonito, no solo me humillas en el campo de juego, sino que encima me maltratas, ¡eres malvado, Antonio! Exijo una compensación – dijo con voz enfurruñada.

- No voy a disculparme por haberte ganado en un juego – siguió Antonio en sus trece – pero si quieres puedo cocinar algo para ti… - empezó a decir pero fue cortado por su vecino.

- Solo para mí… – dijo Francia con una voz pervertida que asustó un poco a España, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

- Si así consigo que dejes de quejarte y de intentar asfixiarme, pues merecerá la pena – señaló el español con una sonrisa.

Un par de horas después se encontraba Francia en el sofá de la casa de España esperando a que este saliese de la cocina con alguna delicia española y acompañado, seguramente, de un buen vino, francés querría, pero no creía que Antonio fuese a elegir una bebida que no fuese de su tierra. El problema era que se estaba empezando a aburrir, sabía que la cocina requería tiempo y paciencia, pero la suya estaba llegando a su límite, sobre todo cuando su perversa imaginación empezó a fantasear con el español. En su mente Antonio llegaba vestido únicamente con un delantal y un bote de nata en la mano mirándolo con ojos de gatito, "Francis, ven, ayúdame, necesito que uses tu manguera para apagar mi fuego" decía España. "Sí, yo lo apagaré" le contestaba el francés con babas saliendo de su boca.

- ¿Qué demonios dices? – preguntó Antonio que acababa de llegar con una bandeja donde podían verse dos platos de pescado a la plancha, dos copas de vino y, también, un pequeño postre, leche frita.

- Nada, mon ami, ¿qué es lo que me traes para conseguir mi perdón? – dijo el francés.

- Estoy seguro de que después comer esto me adorarás más de lo que ya haces.

- Tendré que comprobar tus "habilidades", mon cher – dijo Francis con dobles intenciones, que Antonio no entendió.

- Claro, vamos a la mesa – dijo muy animado.

Mientras las dos naciones degustaban los platos preparados el rubio procedió a seguir con su plan de compensación que, obviamente, no se limitaba a una cena entre amigos, al fin y al cabo, era el país del amor y amor era lo que esperaba recibir.

- Dime, Antonio, ¿cómo te van las cosas? – preguntó el francés mientras servía más vino en la copa de su amigo, que nunca llegaba a estar vacía del todo, de eso ya se encargaba el francés.

- Parece que la economía está mejorando, aunque tampoco es que esté en su mejor momento…

Mientras el español hablaba Francia, ignorándole olímpicamente, había procedido a acerca su silla lentamente a la del español quien, ya de por sí despistado, gracias al vino ni se había dado cuenta.

- Entonces, ahora que tu hermanito no lo está pasando muy bien, tú mejoras, eres muy cruel conmigo – siguió quejándose Francia mientras le metía mano disimuladamente.

- ¡Pero si sigo estando peor que tú! – se quejó el español sin darse cuenta de su situación actual, en la que estaba a punto de ser violado por el francés.

- Siempre poniendo excusas, exijo una compensación – repitió el francés que seguía a lo suyo.

- Está bien, pesado, ¿qué quieres? – dijo Antonio.

- Quizás, si me dejaras compartir un poco de mi amour contigo… - comenzó Francis.

- Hoy no, Francis, me duele la cabeza – se quejó España.

- ¿Qué te duele la cabeza? ¿Y lo próximo qué será? ¿Qué estás con la regla? – si había una respuesta que Francia no se esperaba era desde luego esa – creía que eras el país de la pasión, pero pareces mejor más bien la nación amargada– le picó.

España levantó la cabeza que había dejado apoyada en la mesa porque, además de "dolerle la cabeza" le estaba entrando bastante sueño, pero el comentario de Francia le había tocado su "hombría".

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Francis?

Y Francia se asustó, vale que España era alegre y despistado durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de vez en cuando, sacaba al conquistador que había sido y daba mucho miedo porque un aura negra comenzaba a rodearle y su voz se volvía oscura, bueno, no es que empezase a echar humo, pero el tono no presagiaba nada bueno, como había ocurrido ahora.

- Nada, mon cher – dijo el galo intentando separarse disimuladamente, pero la mano de Antonio en su brazo le detuvo.

- Creo que era algo sobre mí y, me pareció escuchar algo de "amargada" – siguió el español con voz inocente, aunque con ese aura rodeándole, Francis siguió asustado, ¡España parecía Rusia! – quizás deba demostrarte algo, "país del amor" – terminó con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Sin darle tiempo a su vecino del norte a reaccionar, Antonio le cogió en brazos y lo echó sobre su hombro, cual saco de patatas, sin hacer caso a las protestas de Francis.

- Además, de acuerdo con nuestro pacto, el que gana va arriba, me lo dejaste muy claro en 2006 – añadió Antonio mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

- ¡Pero solo en partidos oficiales! – se escuchó al francés justo antes de que se cerrase la puerta del dormitorio, desde luego la noche no iba a acabar como él quería.

**FIN**

**Y así fue como Antonio se ukeó a Francis, no creo que escriba ningún lemon porque se me da bastante de pena y lo único que haría sería destrozarlo todo snif.**

**Bueno es el primer fic que publico en esta página y ha sido un verdadero lio, pero ahora me siento realizada. Van a ser varias historias individuales de un solo capítulo (alguna vez igual más de uno) de esta parejita que gracias a Miruru** **ha adelantado muchos puestos en mi lista personal de parejas hetalianas. **

**Algunos datos de interés, el fic lo escribí después del partido del otro día Italia-España (amistoso) de fútbol y como perdimos, pues, necesitaba alegrar un poco el orgullo y me acordé de que el día anterior habíamos ganado a Francis en baloncesto (también amistoso), así que mi mente pervertida empezó a babear (Spance) y me dije, pues vamos a cambiar un poco las tornas y que Antonio sea el seme en esta pareja XD.**

**Cuando Antonio habla de 2006 se refiere al mundial de Alemania en 2006 donde Francia eliminó a España en los octavos.**


	2. Andorra

Hetalia, Galia/Francia/Francis Bonnefoy e Hispania/España/Antonio Fernández Carriendo pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya no a mí, pero Andorra/Meritxell Fernández Bonnefoy es solo mía muahahaha.

**Andorra**

Galia miró al otro lado de su frontera al sur, llevaba esperando un buen rato a Hispania, desde que había recibido su mensaje vía Pierre, el nombre raro que le había dado a su pajarito de comunicación. Seguía sentado esperando y refunfuñando en voz baja cuando advirtió en la distancia a su vecino, casi grito de alegría al verlo, sabía que las cosas no iban bien en su casa y en la de su hermano, así que verlo llegar por su propio pie era un alivio.

- ¡Hispania! – gritó el rubio mientras agitaba la mano con fuerza para que su amigo le viera.

Hispania le devolvió el saludo con una mano y entonces Galia se fijó que agarrado a su otra mano se encontraba una niña pequeña, más pequeña que ellos, que ya eran pequeños de por sí.

- Hola, Galia – saludó el chico castaño cuando llegó a la altura de su vecino con una enorme sonrisa.

Galia se fijó de nuevo con curiosidad en la niña que se intentaba, en vano, ocultarse detrás de Hispania, aparentaría unos seis o siete años y su pelo, castaño como el de Hispania, lo llevaba recogido en dos trenzas altas, además el niño pudo fijarse en que poseía dos grandes ojos azules. El rubio iba a saludar cuando fue interrumpido por su enérgico vecino.

- Galia, quería presentarte a mi hermana pequeña, ¡Andorra! – dijo Hispania alegremente – Andorra, él es Galia, dile hola – pidió además a su hermanita.

- Hola – saludó la pequeña tímidamente sin dejar de utilizar a su hermano mayor como escudo ante ese desconocido de pelos raros.

- Hola Andorra – devolvió el saludo Galia – eres una niña muy bonita – añadió.

Las mejillas de Andorra se tornaron de un rojo muy llamativo y se escondió totalmente detrás de Hispania de nuevo.

- No la avergüences más, Galia – regañó Hispania a su amigo, luego se volvió hacia su hermana – no le hagas caso, es mi amigo y te puedo asegurar que no te va a hacer nada malo – tranquilizó a la pequeña.

- Hermano, por favor, no me dejes aquí sola – pidió la pequeña en un susurro.

- Hermanita - dijo el hispano con la voz entrecortada mientras cogía a la niña entre sus brazos.

Galia se sentía perdido mientras escuchaba a los dos hermanos hablar en susurros sin llegar a comprender lo que decían. Iba a interrumpir, pero cómo la vez anterior Hispania se le adelantó.

- Galia – dijo poniéndose serio – supongo que sabrás que las cosas en mi casa y en las de Lusitania no están muy bien ahora – Hispania se detuvo esperando algún gesto de su vecino, que solo asintió confundido – después de los bárbaros, han llegado desde el sur unos hombres extraños y estoy preocupado por Andorra, por eso quería pedirte que… - el castaño tomó aire antes de terminar lo que tenía que decir – quería pedirte que cuidases tú a Andorra por mí – finalizó con los ojos brillantes mirando a su amigo.

Galia se quedó mirando a un avergonzado Hispania que esperaba su respuesta.

- Tú… tú… ¿confías tanto en mí que me encomiendas a tu hermana? – preguntó Galia con los ojos llorosos, a lo que Hispania asintió - ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo! – gritó antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, cosa a la que no se negó el hispano que también lo achuchó.

- Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amigo – dijo el castaño en un torrente de lágrimas que acompañaban a las de su compañero de abrazo - ¿quién mejor que tú? Un amigo ejemplar, que no le tocaría ni un pelo a una dama sin su consentimiento, que nunca engañaría a nadie, que… - iba a continuar Hispania.

- Bueno, tampoco te pases – pidió Galia un poco avergonzado, igual su amigo era un poco exagerado.

- Que sí, tú siempre me das muy buenos consejos y…

La pequeña Andorra observaba como los su hermano y su amigo raro de los pelos seguían en su mundo paralelo, aunque no le importaba mucho, porque ahora que conocía un poco mejor al galo, este le empezaba a inspirar más que miedo, gracia, se parecía a su hermano, aunque intuía que el rubio era capaz de leer mejor el ambiente. Mientras los observaba llegó a una conclusión, Lusitania era un mentiroso, su otro hermano mayor le había dicho que Galia era un tipo monstruoso cuya única finalidad en la vida era fastidiar a los demás invadiendo su espacio personal, pero ella no lo veía así, parecía hasta gracioso al lado de Hispania, aunque claro, eso no significaba que la idea de vivir con un completo desconocido le entusiasmase, pero parecía que no le quedaba más remedio, o eso le habían dado a entender sus hermanos.

- Entonces… ¿te encargarás de Andorra? – volvió a preguntar Hispania puesto que su amigo no le había respondido a su pregunta todavía.

- Claro que sí – dijo Galia sacando pecho – puedes estar tranquilo, tu hermanita pequeña estará segura conmigo.

Los dos amigos se volvieron hacia la niña que seguía observándolos en silencio.

- Andi… - empezó Hispania llamando suavemente a su hermana por su apodo – ya verás que con Galia no vas a estar nada mal, él te va a tratar muy bien, además es más fuerte que Lusitania y yo, así que podrá protegerte mejor que nosotros – terminó abrazando a la niña.

- Está bien, hermano – dijo Andorra que no quería preocupar a su hermano más – me iré con él.

- Gracias, además no vas a estar sola, porque vendré a visitarte siempre que pueda – dijo el hermano mayor.

Andorra asintió y cuando se separó de su hermano se acercó al galo que le ofrecía su mano. Ambos se despidieron del hispano y emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa del galo bajo la atenta mirada de Hispania.

- Oye, Andorra, más o menos como de grande es tu casa – empezó Galia la conversación mientras ambos se alejaban.

- Es muy pequeña – dijo la niña sin entender.

- Entonces tendremos que hacerla más grande, y tendremos que darte un nombre más grande, ¿qué te parece "Marca Hispánica"?...

Hispania frunció el ceño, ¿qué diantres le estaba diciendo Galia a su hermana? ¿Qué era eso de ampliar su territorio? Quería gritarle algo, igual no había sido tan buena idea dejar a la niña con el galo, sin embargo cuando ya lo único que se podía distinguir de los dos viajeros eran dos pequeñas motitas en la distancia, el niño de ojos verdes empezó a derramar lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas. Temía no volver a ver a su hermana durante mucho tiempo.

**Segunda historia y antes de lo que yo misma esperaba, aunque me ha costado dos días publicarla, cuando iba a ello siempre pasaba algo ains. En fin, nuevo capítulo y además con introducción de la pequeña Andorra, el país de los Pirineos, para saber más de ella visitad mi perfil (publicidad barata) allí está el enlace a dA para encontrarla y una pequeña descripción aunque no hace mucha falta.**

**Algunas notas, la historia transcurre más o menos en torno al 711 con la llegada de los árabes a la península Ibérica, más o menos supongo que Antonio y Francis tendrán unos 9 o 10 años, y se siguen llamando Galia e Hispania porque todavía no se habían asentado los nombres de Francia y España (de hecho a este le faltan como casi 800 años XD). Otra más, la Marca Hispánica es como se conocía a la franja del Imperio Carolingio que se encontraba entre los Pirineos hasta la frontera con al-Andalus (la parte de la penísula Ibérica controlada por los árabes) y ejercía como frontera defensiva. Dentro de la Marca Hispánica se llegó a incluir incluso la ciudad de Barcelona, junto con más territorios actualmente españoles, sin embargo, de esos territorios solo sobrevive el pequeños país de Andorra.**

**Reviwes (que ilusión poder hacer esto)**

_ariadonechan_ **es que Francis quería calentar el ambiente y solo se le ocurrió llamarle amargado, pero al final lo calentó demasiado XD y claro que le dio por el arco del triunfo, demasiadas veces le había dado ya él por la puerta de Alcalá (?)**

**Dentro de poco las fans del Spance/Frain seremos legión :P Bueno lo del partido… el jefe se dejó ganar para que los italianos (Romano) no se enfadasen con él, no por otra cosa XD.**

_hethetli _**eso le pasa a Francia por pasarse de listo :P** **con Toño no se juega, bueno, solo su niño mimado Romano, aunque luego Francis que no se queje, que la noche al menos no la ha pasado solo XD.**


	3. Cahier de l'éléve

Hetalia, Francia/Francis Bonnefoy y España/Antonio Fernández Carriendo pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya no a mí.

**Cahier de l'éléve**

_Je vais_

_Tu vas_

_Il/Elle va_

_Nous allons_

_Vous allez _

_Ils/Elles vont_

- ¡Menuda mierda de idioma!

El grito se escuchó por toda la casa de cierto español, habitante de Madrid. Se debe aclarar que este cierto español, no era otro que Antonio Fernández Carriedo, también conocido como la representación humana de la nación de España y que, como buen español intentando aprender un nuevo idioma, no podía evitar maldecirlo de vez en cuando, es decir, cada cinco minutos de reloj, mientras intentaba aprenderlo.

Sin embargo, Antonio no se rendía, había decidido aprender francés, y no iba a quedar como un inútil, no señor, aunque no se lo hubiese comentado a nadie, se sentiría defraudado consigo mismo y además, le daría la razón a los demás países que siempre decían que era incapaz de aprender idiomas ¡menuda falacia! Él que tenía cuatro lenguas cooficiales, le iban a decir que no podía aprender idiomas, solo porque hablaba inglés con acento, ¿y qué? Todo el mundo lo hacía, no iba a ponerse en ridículo hablando exactamente igual que el remilgado (ahora) de Kirkland, ni como el avasallador de Jones, él lo hablaba a su manera. Pero con el francés era distinto, no tenía por qué aprenderlo, en realidad tampoco tendría que aprender inglés, puesto que los países tenían su propio idioma común para entenderse, pero sus jefes habían insistido demasiado y…, volviendo al francés, esta vez había sido él solito el que había decidido aprender el tan comúnmente denominado _idioma del amor_, aunque personalmente pensaba que un piropo en español sonaba mil veces mejor que cualquier frase romántica en francés gangoso, ¡por no hablar del italiano! Antonio _sabía_ que su idioma era el mejor del mundo, pero reconocía el italiano como lo más próximo a la perfección (el español) que existía.

El castaño continuó aprendiendo y memorizando los verbos franceses, en presente todavía. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea (y en maldecirla) que no se dio cuenta de que tenía visita hasta que escuchó una voz masculina y penetrante que procedía del piso de abajo.

- _Espagne, mon cher_, he venido a verte, ¿por qué vienes a saludarme?

Antonio entró en pánico, ese era Francis y por nada en el mundo podía permitir que el francés se enterase de que estaba intentando aprender su lengua, seguro que se reiría de él y luego se autoproclamaría su profesor ideal a cambio de algún trato que seguramente implicaría al español en un vestido levantado y gimiendo debajo de Francia. Pues no señor, no pensaba permitirlo, así que raudo y veloz comenzó a esconder los papeles, libros y cuadernos que había utilizado durante su lección.

Francis se aburría, Antonio no le había contestado a su llamada y la chica del servicio que le había abierto había tenido que volver a sus quehaceres, no sin antes informarle de que el señor España se encontraba en el despacho, pero no había dado tiempo al galo a desplegar sus encantos y hacer más amena la espera. Francia miró a ambos lados y sonrió al comprobar que nadie lo veía, así que rápida, pero elegantemente también, subió la escalera y entró sin llamar en el despacho de España.

Antonio acaba de cerrar el cajón de su escritorio donde escondía los útiles de francés cuando Francis entró repentinamente, pero sin perder el glamur, en el despacho, casi se le escapó un suspiro de alivio al ver que le había dado tiempo.

- _Espagne_, eres malo conmigo, yo vengo a verte y tú ni siquiera vienes a saludarme – se quejó el francés acercándose a su amigo con, posiblemente, perversas intenciones.

- ¡Francis! – exclamó Antonio acercándose también al galo con una enorme sonrisa en las labios y dándole un abrazo de oso – no te había oído llegar – mintió descaradamente - ¿cómo tú por aquí?

Francia frunció el ceño, era bastante improbable que España no le hubiese escuchado, se había asegurado de gritar lo suficiente para que Antonio se enterase de su presencia, pero sin exagerar claro, él ante todo era elegante, pero parecía que el español se había vuelto sordo repentinamente. Bueno, daba igual, lo importante era que ahora tenía la atención de Antonio y no quería desaprovecharla.

El rubio se acercó al español, que se había alejado un poco de él, lo notaba un poco nervioso, sobre todo en su sonrisa. Frunció el ceño, su instinto le decía que Antonio le escondía algo, aunque no sabía qué, tendría que averiguarlo.

- _Mon chèr_, tu hermanito de echaba de menos y ha decidido venir a verte – con el disimulo por el que era famoso consiguió introducir una mano entre las ropas de su amigo - ¿tú no me echabas de menos? – hizo un puchero.

- Claro, hace mucho que se reúne el Bad Friends Trio – dijo España sin olvidar a Prusia - ¿también has ido a visitar a Gilbert?

- Que va, intento no pasarme mucho por casa de Alemania, ya bastante tengo con soportarlo en todas las reuniones de mi jefe con su jefa, es demasiado estirado.

- Al menos a ti no te da órdenes todo el tiempo – murmuró el español para sí.

- ¿Decías algo?

- No, nada, ¿quieres tomar algo? – preguntó el castaño – esta mañana preparé churros y todavía me quedan abajo – el español no sabía que la sola mención de la palabra churro activó la parte más pervertida de la mente de Francia, sin que él lo supiese se había quedado sin escapatoria.

- ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? – insinuó Francis moviéndose de manera que su amigo acabó entre su cuerpo y el escritorio – se me ocurren situaciones muy interesantes, todavía no hemos estrenado este escritorio, ¿me equivoco?

- Francis – dijo el español nervioso – no creo que sea una buena idea…

Francia ignoró a su vecino, colocó un brazo a cada lado del cuerpo del español sin quitar su mirada insinuante y comenzó a apartar los papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, ahora escenario de sus pervertidas fantasías, no les prestó atención hasta que sin querer, casi por inercia, descubrió un folio escrito en su idioma. Lo cogió rápidamente sin dejar tiempo a España, que ni se había dado cuenta, a reaccionar.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mirando el papel.

- ¿El qu…? – Antonio se cortó al reconocer el papel y palideció considerablemente - ¡Devuélvemelo! – gritó lanzándose sobre su vecino para intentar recuperar el papel.

- Nooo – Francis corrió por la habitación esquivando a su amigo y, como podía, leía lo que estaba escrito – Pero… ¡si es el verbo _aller_ en presente! Antonio – dijo repentinamente serio - ¿estás aprendiendo francés?

- ¡No te rías! – respondió el español sonrojado como uno de sus queridos tomates.

Francis sonrió tiernamente y besó suavemente al español en los labios.

- ¿Por qué no me has pedido ayuda? Sabes que me encantaría enseñarte mi idioma – Francis estaba ilusionado, creía que Antonio nunca querría aprender francés.

- No quería que te rieras de mí – confesó avergonzado el suereño.

- _Mon chèr_ – rio suavemente - ¿cómo iba a reírme de ti? Sabes que me encantaría enseñarte mi idioma, a fin de cuentas, nadie lo conoce mejor que yo – alardeó.

Antonio asintió avergonzado y dejó que su vecino comenzara con las lecciones, tenía que reconocer que así avanzaría antes que él solo, además, lo veía tan ilusionado, parecía haber supuesto que lo que Antonio quería era estrechar sus relaciones, desde luego él no iba a sacar al francés de su engaño confesándole que en realidad quería aprender francés para impresionar a Bélgica.

- Por cierto, Toño, ¿por qué ahora quieres aprender francés?

Mierda.

* * *

><p>Feliz Navidad a todos, con un poco de retraso, pero espero que me perdonéis.<p>

Tenía demasiado abandonadas las historias de Toño y Francis y esta llevaba empezada demasiado tiempo, así que había que terminarla de una vez, de hecho la empecé a principio de curso, mientras preparaba una prueba de nivel para francés y maldecía todos y cada uno de los verbos franceses, para poder ir a Bélgica, no a Francia, de ahí la broma :P porque allí son oficiales el holandés/flamenco en el norte (Flandes), el francés en el sur (Valonia) y alemán en una región pequeña y de todas ellas creo que Toño preferiría aprender la lengua de su vecino, además es más parecida al español.

Espero que os guste.


End file.
